


Tell Your Author to Let This Story Be!

by dawninthemtn



Series: Blippi AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Additional Drabbles, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because I Lack Self-Control, Blippi AU, Children's YouTube Star Kylo Ren, F/M, Reporter Rey, references to pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawninthemtn/pseuds/dawninthemtn
Summary: Additional drabbles set in the "Tell Your Parents to Subscribe!" universe because I love them and I just can't help it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Blippi AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604701
Comments: 171
Kudos: 260





	1. An Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is set a few weeks after their first date, but long before the little epilogue

“I still can’t believe you looked it up!”

Ben chuckled as he held open the door that led from his impeccably clean garage to his mud room, which was of course entirely devoid of mud. She hadn’t yet had the chance to witness it herself, but she assumed he made his bed every morning as soon as he woke up.

Marine habits die hard, he had told her.

“You’re really bothered by this,” he said far too lightly, clearly enjoying her distress. She stormed past him and kicked off her shoes, not looking back to see whether he’d straighten them after her.

“I just don’t like to be surprised,” said Ben, coming into the kitchen after her and leaning against the granite island.

“That’s the whole point of a murder mystery!” cried Rey. “You aren’t supposed to know who did it. You’re supposed to be surprised.”

Ben shrugged. “Are you hungry?”

“Don’t try to distract me with food,” said Rey, because it had a real chance of working. “I am still horrified that halfway through watching a murder mystery, you looked up the ending on your phone. Here I had thought you were looking up an actor or something to see where you knew them from, or whatever. Not looking up to see _whodunit!”_

“But you didn’t know, and you were the one who picked the movie. So I’m happy.”

“I’m so annoyed that the whole time we were sitting there, you knew the ending.”

“I would have figured it out.”

Rey jumped off her stool triumphantly. “Aha!” she said. “You were too worried you wouldn’t figure it out. So you spoiled yourself so it wouldn’t be possible to be outsmarted.”

“Maybe,” he conceded genially. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. “But I do like how passionate you get about pop culture. You’re definitely in the right profession.”

“I don’t think you have to be a pop culture journalist to be annoyed by someone reading a movie’s plot in the theater.”

Ben pulled open his shiny stainless steel fridge and offered her a can of cherry vanilla diet Dr. Pepper. Rey’s shoulders collapsed in defeat, all of the fight going out of her.

“You got my favorite drink,” she said, noting the dozen matching cans in the fridge. “I think I only mentioned it once. And you nailed it.”

“I try,” said Ben. She took the can and cracked it.

“Mmm,” she said, taking a long swig. “It’s so much better in a can.”

“Better for the environment, too.”

She set down the can and gave him a coquettish grin. “You keep talking environment and you may be forgiven for your crime against cinema.”

“Well, then.” He set his hands on her hips and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “We’re working on a video where Kylo Ren teaches kids about recycling.”

“Ooh, tell me more.” She played along, tilting her head back so he could nibble behind her ear.

“We’re filming onsite at a recycling plant,” he murmured. “I’ll be in a vest and hard hat, sorting through cans and plastic.”

“Bent over a recycling can, I like it.”

“We’ve got a song, too- _reduce, reuse, recycle,_ ” he sang.

At that, she started giggling. “Ok, I can’t.” She pushed him away, and he grinned.

“What about those texts you sent me yesterday while you and Jayden were watching the fire station video?”

“You mean the texts that you never responded to and I spent my entire day embarrassed out of my mind?”

“I didn’t know what to say.”

“Literally anything other than ghosting would have been acceptable.”

“What’s ghosting?”

“Never mind.” She shook her head at him fondly. “It’s a good thing you eventually texted about tonight or else I would have been sure we were through.”

They had only been seeing each other for a few weeks, all official dates at this point. Each date was wonderful, but without any real relationship definition, the days in between were filled with questioning and self-doubt.

“I am definitely not through with you, Rey,” said Ben, pulling her in for another kiss. He backed away suddenly. “Unless, you are? You can tell me.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I would have thought that those texts would indicate that I am definitely not done with you.”

“I didn’t realize you were into the Kylo look.”

“You put on a firefighter uniform. I’m only human.”

He pulled back, rubbing his neck, his eyes on the floor. He still got awkward whenever she complimented him, like it was this unbelievable thing.

“Hey,” she said, taking his hands. “I like you. And I like when Jayden watches Kylo videos now.”

“I wish I had videos of you to watch all day.” The words registered and he stuck his face in his hands while Rey laughed. “That came out way creepier than I meant it.”

She peeled his hands off and kissed him, hard. He recovered immediately, scooping her up and sitting her on the island so they were level.

“Wait,” she gasped, yanking back. 

“Hmm?” He moved to her neck.

“You live with your mom,” she said, looking around, like Ben’s mysterious mother might jump out from behind the pantry door.

Ben stepped back. “No,” he said, holding out a finger. “We’ve been over this. I don’t live with my mother. My mother lives with me.” He pointed to himself.

When Ben had told Rey that he had specifically bought his house with a mother-in-law apartment so his mom could live somewhere rent-free, she had been utterly charmed. But now, making out in his kitchen, she realized what a pain his living situation could be.

“She has her own apartment,” he explained. “She never comes in here. You’ve been here three times. Have you ever seen her?” He looked at the clock. “She’s probably asleep anyway.”

Rey didn’t need to hear much more before she grabbed Ben’s face and picked up where they had left off. Somewhere in their kissing haze, she vaguely recognized that Ben had picked her up and now they had moved to the living room couch.

She was on top of him when a door opened in the background. Ben jerked up, and Rey leaped off of him, landing on the floor behind the couch with a loud thump. She crouched low, staying hidden.

“Mom!” yelped Ben. She winced at the sight of his mussed-up hair from behind as he sat up quickly.

“Hello Benjamin,” came a raspy older woman’s voice. “Are you enjoying some...television this evening?” There was no way the pause wasn’t significant. The TV wasn’t even on.

“Just, uh, relaxing,” said Ben.

“Uh huh.”

“Why are you here?” demanded Ben. 

“I ran out of tea,” she said. “I came to see if you had any.”

“Ran out of tea my ass,” said Ben. “We both know that you’re a member of the Tea of the Month club. You got a giant shipment just yesterday.”

Rey furiously combed her fingers through her hair and attempted to straighten out her clothes.

“Maybe I don’t like this month’s flavor.”

“That’s too bad. That subscription wasn’t cheap.”

“Are you complaining about a Christmas present you gave me?”

“Why don’t you just tell me why you’re over here?” Ben sounded impatient.

“Is it so bad to want to sit and have a cup of tea with my son?”

“Now is really not a good time, Mom.”

“And why is that?” Rey couldn’t see Ben’s mom, but she could almost hear the gleam in her eyes.

Rey popped up from behind the couch like it was a completely normal way for someone to enter a conversation.

Ben’s surprisingly short mother feigned a gasp and put her hand on her heart. “Well, now, who is this lovely lady?” She simultaneously gave Rey a warm smile and Ben an evil eye, an impressive combination that was slightly disarming.

“I’m Rey.” She stepped forward to shake Leia’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Solo.” Rey winced inwardly. Ben had recently told her that his dad hadn’t been in the picture for quite a long time, but he also hadn’t prepped on any name his mom went by now.

“Please call me Leia, dear.” Leia patted Rey on the cheek. “So you’re the writer that Ben’s been mooning over for weeks.”

“Mooning?” Rey gave Ben a sneaky smile.

“He was so happy that he finally got to go out with the journalist he had a crush on, but I haven’t been able to get a word out of him in weeks.” Leia stepped up and flicked her son on the nose. “But he’s worn a goofy little grin that said enough.” 

“Okay, Mom.” Ben set aside the throw pillow that was in his lap and stood up to tower over his mother. “Take what you want from my kitchen and return to your own, please.”

“I think not,” said Leia. She wrapped an arm around Rey’s waist and led her toward the kitchen. “I’d like to get to know your girlfriend a bit.”

Rey gasped. She could hear Ben sputter behind her.

“Mom, Rey’s not…” His voice dropped off. “I mean…”

“Oh, brother,” said Leia. She turned Rey to face Ben, but neither of them looked at each other. Ben’s socks had argyle patterns. Somehow, she knew that he hadn’t picked them out. “Ben, do you want Rey to be your girlfriend?”

Rey held her breath. The argyle was blue and purple. They were nice socks.

“Yeah,” he said softly. “Yeah, I do.”

“And you, Rey,” said Leia, satisfied. “Do you want Ben to be your boyfriend?”

“Okay, Reverend, that’s enough,” said Ben, shoving her into the kitchen. “We don’t need an officiate. Go make your tea.”

With Leia’s back to them, Rey risked slipping her hand into Ben’s. He squeezed tightly.

“I do,” Rey whispered, finally meeting his eyes. “I do want you to be my boyfriend.”

Ben intertwined their fingers and lifted their linked hands to his lips. “Good,” he said.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their opening conversation is basically word for word a fight I had with my husband, who looked up the ending of "Knives Out" halfway through the movie. Seriously, the worst.
> 
> I take requests for more drabbles. I think their wedding is up next, but who knows?


	2. Viewing Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you have the flu, your kid watches too much Blippi. So here I am revisiting my favorite couple. FuIl disclosure, though- I have no idea what my fever-addled brain came up with, and I edited for five minutes tops, but it made my happy and I hope it makes you happy, too.

“We’re having what?”

Ben’s voice was incredulous, making Rey wish she had just surprised Ben when it was too late for him to do anything about it. 

“A viewing party,” she said. “Well, not even a party. Just us, Finn, Rose, and Jayden.”

“It’s less the ‘party’ I’m concerned with and more the ‘viewing.’ You know I hate watching myself.”

“Didn’t you used to help with post-production?”

“Yes, back when I didn’t have a team to do it for me. Now I can film and forget about it.”

She couldn’t blame him. If she acted like Kylo Ren, even if she were making millions of dollars off of it, she wouldn’t want to watch herself either.

Still, she protested.

“This is basically the most exciting thing that has ever happened to Jayden, or maybe even Finn, for that matter. Jayden will get to see his two biggest heroes share the screen.”

“That makes us sound like costars in an Oscars-winning movie.”

“To Jayden you might as well be.”

Ben sighed and rubbed his neck. “I’ll look ridiculous.”

She giggled and gave him a quick kiss. “Don’t forget that I’ve seen every video you’ve ever recorded at least ten times. Damage is done on my part. Besides, you won’t even be close to the most embarrassing thing on that screen. Finn’s appearance in my video of Jayden blowing out his candles at his last birthday is legitimately painful.”

“He did okay, actually.”

“That’s because he had such a talented scene partner,” she said, squeezing his arm.

“Again with the actors thing.”

“Isn’t that what you’re doing, acting?”

“I put on glasses and run around like an idiot.”

“Don’t minimize what you do. And remember, you didn’t even land number one on _Vulture’s_ Most Annoying Children’s Television Characters of All Time.”

“I don’t think falling second only to Caillou can be considered an accomplishment,” said Ben. “That whiny little shit could make a nun swear.”

“I love how up on children’s television you are despite having no kids.”

“Gotta scope out the competition, just like you.” He shrugged. “You read _Vulture,_ and I watch terrible children’s entertainment alone. Speaking of, you could write a similar article for the _Resistance_ that leaves me off the list.”

“Mmm,” she said, wrapping her arms around his waist, “I can’t write about you anymore. My journalistic integrity has been compromised.”

“I’m saying not to write about me.”

She laughed. “Leaving you off _would_ be compromising my journalistic integrity.” She leaned into his chest and felt him huff in response.

A minute later, he spoke defeatedly. “Fine, I’ll go.”

She pulled back gleefully.

“This is because I love Jayden,” he said, holding out a finger, “not you.”

She mock saluted him. “Duly noted, Sir.”

“Sir?” He leaned in, one eyebrow raised.

She gave him a wry smile. “You were a sergeant. Didn’t the soldiers call you that all the time?”

“We were Marines, not soldiers,” he corrected her, not for the first time. “And I think you can understand why it’s a bit different coming from you.”

“Well, all right.” She twirled her hair coquettishly. “Sir.”

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed and pounded her fists on his back playfully. 

“Wait!” she managed to cry through her laughter. “The food!” They had been about to eat some Thai take-out when Rey had dropped the “viewing party” bomb on Ben.

In response, he only slapped her on the bottom and began to carry her out of her kitchen.

She decided not to fight a losing battle.

She had a working microwave, after all.

\--

“Why aren’t we at Ben’s house?” whined Finn from Rey’s second hand couch. He had his legs sprawled in front of him and Rose pressed into his side. Ben and Rey sat across from them on Rey’s loveseat, an even tighter fit. She had her legs up on Ben’s lap to fit better. “It’s way nicer there.”

Rey threw popcorn at Finn, which landed about two feet short of her target, falling pitifully on the rug.

“Because this is my party,” she said. “And here I can do things like throw popcorn on the floor.”

Finn barked a laugh. “We all know you weren’t shooting for the carpet.”

“You can throw popcorn at my house, too,” piped in Ben. “I’ve told you this.”

“You’ve told her she can throw popcorn on the floor?” asked Finn.

“Well, not that exactly, but I don’t want any of you to keep acting like my house is a museum.”

“There’s an actual sculpture, Ben,” said Rey. “You can’t say-”

But she was interrupted by Jayden, who burst into the room, grabbed a fistful of popcorn from Rey’s bowl, and threw it gleefully.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, buddy!” cried Finn, jumping off and lifting Jayden off the floor. “We don’t throw popcorn.” 

Jayden squirmed in his dad’s arms. “In the potty I heard Aunt Rey say we can throw popcorn!”

Finn flashed Rey a look that clearly said, “ _You asked for this,”_ and set Jayden back down. “Funny how he never hears me ask him to brush his teeth,” Finn muttered, sinking back down next to Rose.

Ben grabbed her thigh, making her jump.

“Rey!” he said in alarm. “Something terrible is happening to me!”

She whipped her head in his direction, her heart skipping a beat.

“What’s going on?” she asked anxiously.

“I think… I think…” He spoke weakly. When she saw him surreptitiously peek to make sure Jayden was watching, she relaxed. “I think…” He leapt to his feet. “I’ve turned into a popcorn monster!”

Ben chased after a happily shrieking Jayden with a handful of popcorn.

Shaking his head, Finn said, “I’m not sure who’s the bigger kid, that giant man or my four-year-old.”

“Oh hush,” said Rose. “Jayden adores it.”

“You’re about to earn some brownie points with Jayden, too,” Rey told Finn, pointing at the TV. “Have you told him?”

“He has no idea,” said Rose. She thumbed Finn in the arm. “But this guy has almost spilled the beans at least fifty times.”

“It’s not everyday your old man films a video with Kylo Ren.”

Rey wrinkled her nose. “When you have a kid at twenty, are you still their old man?”

“We’re all old to kids.”

“Who’s old?” asked Ben, sitting down with a new batch of popcorn.

Rey stuffed a handful in her mouth. “Finn.”

“If Finn is old, then I’m ancient,” said Ben.

Jayden leaped into Finn’s lap, forcing out a very old man-like “oomph!” 

“Daddy, I thought we were going to watch Kylo Ren!”

“He’s right there,” teased Finn, pointing at Ben. “Uncle Kylo, do something funny.”

“No!” Jayden giggled. “You said we were going to watch Kylo Ren on the TV!”

“Let’s get this over with,” mumbled Ben, sinking a few inches.

“Speak for yourself,” said Finn. “This is my moment.”

Rey queued up the newest Kylo Ren video on her phone, and casted it to her TV.

Jayden bounced and sang along to the obnoxious Kylo Ren theme song and out of the corner of her eye, Rey saw Ben try to hide a smile.

His smile fell when his blue and orange-clad form appeared on the TV.

“Kids, do you know what _metal_ is?” asked Kylo in his most excited upper register. “Yeah! It’s a material used to make all kinds of things, like bikes, or cars, or tools, or even buildings! Metal is very strong, and you can’t glue it together like you do with paper. You have to use a process called _welding._ So today, we’re going to DJ Welding and Fabrication to learn how it’s done. Come on!” 

It hadn’t been too hard to get Finn’s boss to allow Ben to film at their shop as soon as Ben’s lawyer presented a Release of Liability form complete with promise that their company logo and name would be prominent.

Inside the shop, Kylo approached someone in full protective gear.

“This is my friend Finn,” said Kylo. Finn flipped up the metal mask covering his face and waved at the camera.

Jayden leaped up. “Daddy! Daddy!” he cried. “Look! Daddy is there!”

Couch-Finn looked immensely pleased.

TV-Finn, on the other hand, looked a little uncomfortable, but he mostly kept it together. He helped Kylo get in some protective gear and demonstrated some tools, with Kylo ooh-ing and ahh-ing and “WOW”-ing the whole time.

After a while of this, the show cut to an animated version of Kylo’s song about tools. Jayden sang and danced along about five inches from the TV.

“Did you see how easily Ben lifted that giant beam just then?” Rose asked Rey, as if she could have ever missed it.

Rey beamed proudly at Ben, who hunched over awkwardly.

“Hey!” said Finn, scowling at his girlfriend. “I pick up metal all the time.”

“Okay,” said Rose. She patted him on the knee.

“I’m strong,” Finn continued to protest. “Here, who do you think would win in a fight, me or Ben?”

“Ben.” Both Rey and Rose spoke in unison, and Finn slapped his hand over his heart like he’d been shot.

“You two have no faith in me,” he said. “I’m from the streets, you know.”

“Ben fought in an actual war,” pointed out Rey.

“You guys,” said Ben, rubbing his neck.

“Everybody quiet,” cut in Finn. “We’re back on. We need to focus.” The tools song had ended and the camera was back on Finn and Kylo.

“I can’t believe I agree with him,” mumbled Ben.

“I should be allowed to defend your honor,” Rey whispered back. Ben smiled softly and shook his head, looking at his lap.

When the video ended, Finn made Rey minimize the screen so he could see how many views it had already gotten in the two days it had been online.

Finn whistled. “Five million people have seen me.”

“You forget who my audience is,” said Ben. “That could be the same five kids.”

“How many times are you going to watch it and blame Jayden?” asked Rey.

Instead of firing back, Finn brightened. “Hey Rey, maybe you could write an article about it, like one of your ‘Bachelor’ recaps.”

“She says she can’t write about me anymore,” said Ben. “Says her ‘journalistic integrity’ has been compromised.”

“ _Journalistic_ _integrity_?” cried Finn. “Like all that ‘integrity’ she had while she was mooning over you when she wrote that first article?”

“Shut up! I did not moon.”

“She did,” insisted Finn. “It’s a good thing you finally asked her out or else I’d still be in the doghouse for making her miss that photoshoot.”

“Should we talk about how long you _mooned_ over the girl who cut your hair before you had the guts to ask her out?” said Rey, making Rose grin.

“More Kylo Ren!” demanded Jayden, pointing at the TV. The fact that the TV was not a touchscreen was one of his greatest frustrations in life.

“No, we’re all done with Kylo Ren,” said Finn. “But did you like the video with Daddy?”

“Yeah!” said Jayden. He ran to Ben. “Did you see my daddy with Kylo Ren?”

Ben chuckled. “Yes, I was there.”

“Daddy, can I use your tools?”

“When you’re older.”

“Yes,” said Ben, stepping up and patting Jayden on the shoulder. “You’re much too young to use those big tools. And you’re _much_ too young for ice cream, too.”

“No, I’m not!” shrieked Jayden.

“You’re not?” Ben looked like he had just found out the earth was flat.

“No! Tell him, Daddy!”

Finn pretended to consider it carefully, and then nodded.

“Aunt Rey,” said Ben, “Should we have some ice cream to celebrate Finn’s Kylo Ren video?”

Rey panicked. “I don’t have any ice cream.”

“What about that cookies n cream we got last…” Ben’s voice faded away when he saw Rey’s face. He smirked at her before clapping his hands. “New plan! Ice cream parlor, on me!”

Jayden cheered, and Finn and Rose helped him get his shoes on. Rey slipped her hand into Ben’s hand and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

  
  



	3. Trick or Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *taps mic* Anyone still care about this family?
> 
> Well, my kid is STILL obsessed with Blippi, so I think about this AU all the time. I came up with this drabble this morning as we listened to the Blippi Halloween song "Trick or Treat" in the car. I came home and banged out this chapter while enduring occasional judgmental looks from my WFH husband who kept looking pointedly at our son watching hour after hour of Blippi as I finished this. So, you're welcome! 
> 
> **Epistolary fits are kind of having a moment, and you may be used to awesome authors who use all kinds of cool formatting and screenshots. I am not that tech savvy, so this is very basic. Let me know if anything is confusing!

TEXT CHAIN (Rey and Finn)

Finn - **_Jayden watched his episode like fifty times tonight_ **

Rey - **_I thought he decided he was too old for Kylo Ren?_ **😂

Finn - **_lol he says_ **

Finn - **_We both know how excited he was when Ben asked if he wanted to film with him. I think he’s been secretly jealous that I got to be on the show for years now_ **

Rey - **_You know Ben never filmed with kids until he moved to Netflix_ **

Finn - **_I like the new segments tbh_ **

Rey - **_I thought you guys weren’t watching anymore?_ **

Finn - **_Ngl, sometimes i watch. I kind of miss when Jayden was that small. The best part is when Jayden comes in and watches to “talk about how annoying it is.” Like, i’m onto you, bro_ ** **😆**

Rey - 😂😂

Rey - **_The episode turned out really cute. Although I’m going to have that Trick or Treat song in my head for the rest of forever_ **

Finn - **_Don’t even. I had to hear it a zillion times today and likely will a zillion more times now that Jayden is a tv star_ **

Rey - **_Also, why are you missing little Jayden when you literally have a baby?_ **

Finn - **_She’s two months old, Rey. That’s way too young for tv. Do you want a niece with scrambled brains?_ **

Rey - **_As I recall, we let Jayden watch tv when he was like six months old_ **

Finn - **_We also didn’t have a clue what we were doing. I’m a more sophisticated parent now_ **

Rey - **_Oh I see_ **

Rey - **_So you’re saying that no screens are on when baby Paige Rey is in the room?_ **

Finn - **_Always_ **

Rey - **_You’re such a liar_ **

Finn - **_I see you’re sticking with Paige Rey even though no one calls her that_ **

Rey - **_I do_ **

Rey - **_If I had to lose out on the first name to her more impressive military hero aunt, I will cling to the knowledge that I at least got second place middle name honors_ **

Finn - **_You know you’re not second place. It would be so confusing to have two Reys when we live in the same town and see each other all the time. We hardly ever see Paige. Plus, no offense, we just liked the name better_ **

Rey - **_None taken. It’s probably good. No one will mistake her for a boy on class rosters_ **

Finn - **_Ben looked hot in his firefighter costume_ **

Rey - 🥴

Finn - **_Oh i should mention this is Rose_ **

Rey - **_Yeah you should_ **

Finn - **_I just took his phone. He is taking Paige to her crib_ **

Rey - **_Paige Rey_ **

Finn - **_Sure_ **

TEXT CHAIN (Rey and Rose)

Rose - **_I found my phone. So anyway, Ben’s Halloween look was 100_ **

Rey - **_Rose, i get that it’s less weird not coming from Finn, but it’s still a bit weird whenever you call Ben hot. I think it makes both of our husbands a little uncomfortable_ **

Rose - **_I’m not the only one who thought so. I just read a Reddit thread about Jayden’s episode_ **

Rey - **_Ugh do i want to know_ **

Rose - **_Admit it, you love when people thirst over your man_ **

Rey - **_I will admit to some...conflicting feelings when unseen internet strangers thirst. Irl women who dare look his way will feel the wrath of Street Rey_ **

Rose - **_Why didn’t we think of Street Rey instead of Paige Rey?_ **

Rey - **_Missed opportunity_ **

Rose - **_It wouldn’t matter anyway. I’m not sure Ben knows that women exist outside of you._ **

Rose - **_Except for me, I guess_ **

Rose - **_And his mom_ **

Rose - **_And Phasma_ **

Rey - **_And Paige Rey of course! She’s quickly replacing me as his number one woman_ **

Rose - **_OMG he is so cute with her. When he holds her in his enormous arms she looks soooo tiny and he’s all_ ** **😍😍**

Rey - **_More like I’m all_ ** **😍😍**

Rey - **_Like my ovaries literally hurt when he’s with her_ **

Rose - **_You could do something about that_ **

Rey - **_We’ve only been married five months!! That’s way too soon_ **

Rey - **_...right?_ **

Rose - **_I don’t think I can answer that for you_ **

Rose - **_Oh man, if he had used Paige in the Halloween episode, it would have actually murdered those moms on Reddit_ **

Rey - **_Are you going to link me up or not?_ **

Rose - **_HA! I knew you couldn’t resist_ **

Rose - **_https://www.reddit.com/r/Parenting/comments/_** ** _Firefighter_Kylo_Ren_Is_The_Only_Treat_I_Need_This_Halloween_**

  
  


r/Parenting - posted by tiredmama03 2 days ago

> **Firefighter Kylo Ren is the Only Treat I Need this Halloween**
> 
> I already know I’m going to get a bunch of flack for this, but holy hell, Kylo Ren looked sexy in his firefighter costume in the new Halloween episode of his Netflix show
> 
> Please someone tell me I’m not alone in thinking this! 

_43 comments_

_Sorted by BEST_

>andreard - I totally agree! If my two year old is going to watch that annoying bastard all day, i’ll at least enjoy his arms in that tight tshirt under the uniform!

> >>ajade88 - And those suspenders made his shoulders look huge!
> 
> >>Anne4219 - He always wears suspenders lmao
> 
> >>ajade88 - I know but these were esp good

>littleteacup - Isn’t he married?

> >>Tarinnickel - Really? Does anyone know? I wonder what that guy is like in real life
> 
> >>indigogirl - www.people.com/celebrity/childrens-netflix-star-ben-solo-aka-kylo-ren-reportedly-weds-in-hawaii
> 
> >>wenchinyourplans - There’s not a single picture of her in the article, lame
> 
> >>greygirl - Yeah, they didn’t even know her name. He’s really private, doesn’t have any personal social media accounts. They’re all Kylo Ren Official
> 
> >>Rachertone - There’s a rumor that he dated a journalist who did a piece on him years ago. She still writes for Resistance. She does their Bachelor recaps but her name hasn’t changed or anything
> 
> >>Rachertone - www.resistance.com/Meet_Kylo_Ren_The_Unlikely_YouTube_Sensation_Your_Local_Toddler_Can’t_Stop_Watching 
> 
> >>MsSnowflake - He was a Marine? Dang
> 
> >>Rachertone - Muscles like that don’t grow on trees!

>selly - He looked really hot in the firefighter gear but can we talk about how cute he was with the little boy dressed as an astronaut?

> >>daynaj - That boy was so cute! My kids would love to be on an episode. I wonder how you get on the show?
> 
> >>selly - I know! That kid was so lucky! My kids would die if they got to trick or treat with Kylo Ren

>rty55 - Netflix? I thought he was on Youtube?

> >>yelnats - He signed a deal with Netflix a few months ago. I don’t blame him with the way YouTube is taking money from creators. His new show premiered a few weeks ago
> 
> >>thea311 - There’s no way he’s hurting. There’s a whole section of Kylo Ren merch at Wal-Mart
> 
> >>yelnats - ugh i know. My son has the talking doll. I want to throw that thing in the incinerator
> 
> >>desidesi - I’ll take the real man, not the doll ;)

>ceruleanskies - No flack here! He looked so hot! You can tell his arms are huge in his normal rolled up shirt, but the tshirt look was a gift! Any guesses as to how tall he is?

...

  
  


TEXT CHAIN (Rey, Rose, Finn)

Finn: **_Have you read the reddit thread?_ **

Rey: **_OMG you too?_ **

Finn: **_Rose showed it to me. She just told me she sent it to you so i needed in on this convo_ **

Rey: **_You cut off my reading. But all I learned was that I was wise not to change my name on Resistance._**

Rey: **_And honestly, shouldn’t you guys be more creeped out that your son was part of what’s apparently a porno?_ **

Finn: **_They thought Jayden was cute_ **

Rey: **_I see how it is. You’re a stage parent now. Shall I have Ben use his connections to find Jayden an agent? And one for Paige Rey, too, while he’s at it?_ **

Finn: **_You’ve got to admit that Paige Rey doesn’t roll off the tongue_ **

Rey: **_Well, I’m typing, so_ **

Rose: **_Shouldn’t you be hanging out with your husband instead of texting us?_ **

Rey: **_He’s at the gym_ **

Finn: **_Why aren’t you?_ **

Rey: **_Because I’m lazy and I stopped going as soon as we got back from Hawaii_ **

Rose: **_All that work you did was worth it. You looked amazing in the photos. I, on the other hand, looked like a whale_ **

Rey: **_Stop it, you were glowing_ **

Rose: **_That was the sun_ **

Finn: **_Jayden talks about our trip all the time. He keeps asking when we can go back, like his old man is made of money_ **

Rey: **_Maybe we can go back! I’ll talk to Ben_ **

Finn: **_No way, it was way too generous of Ben to take us all out for the wedding_ **

Rey: **_It was our PLEASURE. And c’mon, Paige Rey has only been in utero. That’s not fair!_ **

Rey: **_Have you decided on a Halloween costume for her?_ **

Finn: **_I don’t get the point. She can’t even walk_ **

Rey: **_Because it’s cute!!!_ **

Rose: **_It’s so cute!_ **

Rose: **_Jinx!_ **

Rey: **_Speaking of, what are your plans on Halloween?_ **

Finn: **_If you’re inviting us to go trick or treating in your boujee neighborhood again, the answer is hell yes_ **

Rey: **_It’s a good thing I actually was planning to invite you or else things would be getting pretty awkward right now_ **

Finn: **_Can’t wait. Jayden got like ten king sized bars last year_ **

Rey: **_Why does that matter? They aren’t yours_ **

Finn: **_Some of them became mine_ **

Finn: **_As if you’ve never nicked some of his candy after trick or treating_ **

Rey: **_I would never!_ **

Finn: **_That’s about as believable as Paige getting no screen time_ **

Rey: **_We’ll trick or treat through our neighborhood, and then Leia really wants us to swing by to trick or treat at her house so she can see the kids_ **

Rose: **_She’s so good to Jayden and Paige_ **

Rey: **_She loves them!_ **

Rose: **_It was so kind of her to watch Jayden for a couple days in Hawaii so Finn and I could have a babymoon. I’ll never forget it_ **

Rose: **_You know, I bet SHE doesn’t think five months is too soon to think about having kids_ **

Finn: **_WHAT???_ **

Rey: **_Nothing! Thanks a lot, Rose_ **

Rose: **_Oops!_ **

Rey: **_NOT A WORD OF THIS TO BEN_ **

Finn: **_Please. That guy is desperate for kids_ **

Rey: **_Well that is a conversation for us to have, not you guys_ **

Rey: **_Do you think Jayden will admit to his school friends he was on Kylo Ren?_ **

Rose: **_I’m sure he’s torn, haha_ **

Finn: **_If he tells, he will either be the coolest kid in the second grade or the lamest_ **

Rey: **_And a kid can’t say they saw him on Kylo Ren, lest they admit they WATCHED Kylo Ren. Elementary school is tough_ **

Rose: **_Well we’re going to try to watch some adult tv in the maybe hour we’re given before Paige screams for milk. We love you!_ **

Rey: **_Love you both! AND DON’T TELL BEN I WANT HIS BABIES_ **

Finn: **_You’re married?_ **

Rey: **_STILL_ **

  
  
  


>ceruleanskies - No flack here! He looked so hot! You can tell his arms are huge in his normal rolled up shirt, but the tshirt look was a gift! Any guesses as to how tall he is?

> >>ty78 - It was way better to see him in a firefighter hat than his normal horrible hat!
> 
> >>sevenime - he’s easily at least 6’2”

>ghostsoee - i want to murder that mofo

> >>ogrez - hard agree! I don’t care how ripped he is, he’s the most annoying person on earth

>rusered - He was so sweet with the boy he was trick or treating with! He would be such a cute dad omg

> >>freckles9 - Are we sure he isn’t? He’s married, right?
> 
> >>phoebs118 - I think a newborn would fit in one of his hands

...  
  


TEXT CHAIN (Rey and Ben)

Rey: **_Hey_ **

Ben: **_Hey Sweetheart_ **

Rey: **_Are you coming home soon?_ **

Ben: **_Yeah, I’m just wrapping up_ **

Rey: **_Good._ **

Rey: **_Finn told me that Jayden loves your episode_ **

Ben: **_I’m glad to hear that. I think he had a lot of fun filming_ **

Rey: **_You’re the best uncle in the world_ **

Rey: **_Seeing the two of you on screen, or you holding the baby, i just_ **

Rey: …

Rey: …

Ben: **_??_ **

Rey: **_I know we haven’t been married very long but..._ **

Ben: **_If I’m following you correctly, this is maybe a conversation we should have in person?_ **

Rey: **_I’m sorry, you’re right_ **

Ben: **_Don’t be sorry._ **

Ben: **_I’ll be home soon._ **

Rey: **_Is it a conversation you want to have?_ **

Rey: **_Cause if it’s not, please forget I said anything_ **

Ben: **_I’d love to have that conversation with you, Rey._ **

Ben: **_After I shower. Or else I wouldn’t even be able to convince you to...practice_ **

Rey: **_I’m always willing to practice. That’s not in question here_ ** **😉**

Rey: **_I’m not even talking about right away. But we could discuss a timeline? For the not too distant future?_ **

Ben: **_That sounds perfect. Hold that thought. Getting in the car now._ **

Rey: **_Drive safely! I love you!_ **

Ben: **_I love you too._ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this were inspired by AMooseBitMySister's comment on the last drabble, asking for a chapter where internet moms thirst over an episode where Jayden stars with Uncle Kylo. Anyone feel free to make requests for future drabbles in the comments! I have no idea if/when I'll ever add to this 'verse, but you never know!


	4. In the Backyard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologically, this takes place not long after the epilogue of the main story.
> 
> For J, with love

“Look at you!” said Rey as Finn stepped out of Ben’s bedroom into the upstairs hallway. 

“I do look pretty fly,” agreed Finn readily, showing off his fancy tux from all angles.

“Here.” Rey smoothed out his tie and straightened his boutonnière. “There. Now you’re perfect.”

“I can’t believe I’m getting married,” he said.

“You’ve said that at least a hundred times over the past few months. I think it’s time you believe it.” 

He grinned. “I know. But look where we were just, like, a year and a half ago. Both of us on our own, raising Jayden, and now I’m getting married today and you’re dating, well, you know.” He gestured at the huge house around them as if it were Ben himself.

“But really,” he continued. “I’m so blessed to be here and I owe you so much to you.”

“Dont,” said Rey, dabbing carefully at her done up eyes. “You’re going to make me smudge.”

He was apparently ready to let her eyes run, adding softly, “You’re the best sister in the world.”

“No, you’re the best,” she said. “I’m so proud of you.”

They hugged before they each took a moment to collect themselves.

“So where’s that kid of mine?” asked Finn.

“Hanging out with his cool new aunt Paige.”

“Stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Don’t be jealous of Rose’s sister.”

“I’m not!” Rey put her hands on her hips indignantly.

“Sure you aren’t,” said Finn, rolling his eyes. “Just like you weren’t jealous of Rose when we started dating. Your role as favorite aunt is going anywhere, Rey.”

“Paige is an Air Force pilot,” burst out Rey. “Jayden doesn’t even know what a journalist is.”

“So? You’ve known him his whole life  _ and _ you’re dating Kylo Ren himself.”

“You’re dating Kylo Ren?” asked a low voice behind them. Rey turned and grinned at her boyfriend, who joined them at the top of the stairs. “Should I be jealous?” he added.

“Oh, yes, very,” Rey replied, stepping up to give him a kiss.

“All right, you guys need a room,” complained Finn.

“We are in my house,” pointed out Ben. “Anyway, I came up to let you know that the officiant is here. He wanted to talk to you, Finn.”

Finn nodded and hurried down the stairs.

“Have you seen Rose yet?” asked Ben, nodding down in the direction of his mother’s attached apartment, which was serving as the bridal suite for the day.

“Yep, I helped Paige and their mom get her ready. Now she’s in there with her parents. They all kept talking about how amazing your house and backyard look, and how kind you were to offer it.”

“Oh.” Ben rubbed his neck. “They don’t need to say all that.”

“Everyone’s really grateful to you,” Rey pressed. “They’re learning what I already know, that you’re incredibly generous.” She kissed him on the cheek and felt his blush under her lips.

“We’d better get out there,” deflected Ben. “I think they want to start soon.” He gave her his arm and led her down the stairs and to his backyard, where Finn and Rose’s wedding was set up among his landscaping.

Ben kissed her on the cheek before leaving to take a seat among the guests.

Rey found Finn, Paige, and Jayden at the back of the aisle. She bent and double-knotted Jayden’s shoelaces.

“Don’t want you tripping as you walk down,” she said, before kissing him on the nose.

“Is it time for the cake yet?” he asked.

She smiled. “Not quite. And your mom and dad get the first pieces, you know.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s just how it’s done.”

“Why?”

“How do we know when to go to the altar?” asked Finn, cutting off his son’s questioning.

“I don’t know,” said Rey. “It’s not, like, a church with an organ. I think you just go.”

“All right. Ready, buddy?” Finn took Jayden’s hand and walked them up the aisle to the altar, decorated with rose bushes in full bloom. Rey could see Rose and her parents waiting by the patio, so she and Paige also walked down.

The guests stood for Rose, a stunning bride if Rey had ever seen one. Over the past year, Rose had proven to be a perfect companion for Finn and loving mother to Jaydeb, and Rey felt herself get choked up as Rose and Finn smiled at each other.

Then, after Rose and Finn had completed their vows, Rose crouched and made some vows to Jayden, and Rey lost her fight with her rising tears.

All three members of the new family held hands as they walked back down the aisle, and not for the first time over the past year, Rey felt grateful that she had found her own love, at just the right time. 

  
  


* * *

“I just had to come over and meet the famous Kylo Ren.” 

Both Ben and Rey looked up from their table to see Rose’s sister, smiling in Ben’s direction.

“I didn’t get a chance to talk to you last night at dinner,” she added.

“My name is actually Ben,” said Ben, taking Paige’s extended hand. “Paige, right?”

“Yep.” Paige took a vacant seat across from them. “Jayden couldn’t stop talking about Uncle Kylo when they visited for Christmas. You were on the TV non stop. We all had your dump truck song in our heads for weeks.”

Ben chuckled. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she said. “It’s quite the earworm.”

“I don’t write the songs,” said Ben. “I’m lucky to have talented people around.”

“Well, it clearly pays off,” said Paige, blatantly observing the fancy patio around them.

Rey recognized Ben’s awkward shuffle, so she changed the subject. “I love seeing how much your family loves Jayden,” she said.

“Ah, well.” Paige shook her head. “An instant grandchild for my parents? It’s like a dream come true. And it gets the heat off me a little bit, you know? Of course, we all wish we lived closer.”

As if summoned, Jayden ran up to them and Rey scooped him into her lap.

“Aunt Rey, did you know that Paige flies  _ real _ airplanes?”

“Yes, I did know that. Isn’t that cool?”

“Uncle Kylo, did you fly airplanes when you were in a war?”

Ben huffed a laugh. “Sorry, buddy, no.” He turned to the two women. “You know, my military service was actually impressive to him before a real pilot showed up.”

“Rose told me you served and about your veterans foundation,” said Paige. “You were in the Marines, right?”

“Yes,” said Ben, but Rey didn’t hear the rest as Jayden asked to use the potty.

“I better run,” said Rey. “We only have one suit for this guy.”

After Rey took Jayden to the potty in Ben’s house, she walked him back out where Finn was waiting near the door.

“I was looking for this guy,” said Finn, lifting him up. “It’s easy for him to get lost in the shuffle, you know?”

Jayden squirmed in his arms, and Finn set him down so he could run off to where his new Grandma Tico was standing by the dessert table. Almost immediately, he was gifted with a cookie.

“That kid’s half sugar by now,” said Finn. “He’s not going to sleep tonight. Have fun with that.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” said Rey, but her attention had latched on where Paige and Ben still sat, engaged in conversation.

Finn followed her eyes. “Oh come on, Rey. You’re not jealous of Paige and Ben now, are you?”

“Of course not,” she said, too fast.

She could see Ben say something that made Paige give him a huge smile. Rey frowned.

“They’re just talking,” said Finn.

“Ben doesn’t ‘just talk’ to people.”

Finn laughed. “That is true. But they’ve got the military connection. Maybe they’re swapping war stories. Plus Paige is into all that nerdy stuff that Ben likes, video games and comic books and stuff.”

Rey’s head whipped to Finn. “Really?”

“Rey.” Finn took her by the shoulders firmly. “Ben loves you. He’s not auditioning new girlfriends.”

Her shoulders sank as he let go.

“Oh, c’mon, that guy is smitten with you,” said Finn. “It’s disgusting, really.”

At that, Rey looked back at Finn with a raised eyebrow before looking pointedly at Rose, who was dancing with her dad.

Finn’s eyes softened. “All right,” he conceded. “I guess all of us guys in love are. The point is, you can’t get all crazy just because Jayden or Ben talk to someone else.”

“ _ Fine. _ I won’t freak out.”

“That’s my girl.” Finn patted her on the back. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go dance with my wife.”

Rey watched for a couple minutes as Finn cut in to his new father-in-law and took his bride by the hand. 

She nearly jumped when Ben came up behind her and whispered in her ear.

“Can I have a dance?” he asked.

“I thought you said you don’t dance at dry weddings,” she replied. There was no alcohol allowed today, to respect Finn’s sobriety.

“I do if it’s with you,” he said, guiding her by hand to the makeshift dance floor.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and softly swayed to the music coming through Ben’s external sound system.

“You look beautiful today,” he said. “Have I told you that?”

“Nope,” she said, grinning up at him.

“Well, you look beautiful. Most beautiful person here.”

“I think that’s supposed to be the bride.”

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. “Don’t tell her.”

“Paige seems cool,” said Rey, because she couldn’t help ruining a tender moment. “What did you guys talk about?”

Ben looked around them in a way that could only be described as guilty. Rey’s spirits deflated. “Um,” he finally said. “We were talking about Rose.”

“Oh? What about her?”

Ben scanned the crowd again, as if making sure no one could hear them. “I’ve been talking to my old realtor,” he said.

Rey was confused. “Okay?”

“I’m having her look into a couple houses for me.”

“Like, to buy?” She looked in alarm at Ben’s house.

“I’m not selling my house,” said Ben, reading her thoughts. “I want to - “ The song ended, and Ben pulled Rey into a more secluded area. “I want to buy a house for Finn and Rose. As a wedding gift.”

Rey gasped. “Ben!”

“Just something modest, so the taxes and maintenance won’t be too much, in a part of town they’ll feel comfortable but has good schools…” 

“Ben. She laid her hands gently on the sides of his face “You know you can get them a toaster. You gifted them their whole wedding venue.”

“I know, but buying a house would be such a big thing for them, and it’s such a small thing for me.”

“But, why?” she managed to squeak out.

“Because they’re your family, which means they’re my family. I love them, and I want to do this for them.”

A tear escaped Rey’s eye. “Anyway,” he continued, “that’s what I was talking to Paige about. I was getting a sister’s opinion on the best way to go about giving it to them. I don’t want to offend them.”

“I don’t think you’ll offend them,” said Rey, smiling through her tears. “I think you’re the most amazing, wonderful man in the whole world.”

She kissed him and continued talking before he could refute. “You said you had your realtor looking at a couple homes? Have you found some already?”

“No, I meant I want to buy two houses.”

“What?”

“I’m thinking it’s time I kick my mom out of here.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “You can’t evict your mother!”

“I’m not going to leave her in a box on the side of the highway, Rey,” said Ben, his lip quirked. “I’m buying her her own place. Somewhere not here. At least ten minutes away. Maybe twenty.” he looked thoughtful. “Maybe sixty.”

As much as Rey didn’t love having her boyfriend’s mom around all the time, she did love Leia herself and the fact that Ben provided her a home was one of the things she admired about him. 

“Why now?” she asked.

Ben lifted his eyebrows. “Why do you think?”

“We’ve been together over a year,” she reminded him.

“I know, but…” He rubbed his neck. “Look, all weekend, everyone has been talking about my house. You call it my house. I don’t want it to be ‘my house.’ I want it to be ours.”

Her mouth dropped, the tears from earlier threatening to return. 

“Only if that’s okay with you,” Ben rushed to add. 

“You want me to move in?”

“I’ve wanted you to move in for quite a long time, but yes, I’m asking if you want to.”

She smiled before throwing her arms around his neck. He lifted her to her toes and she basked in the warmth of his embrace and the joy she felt at their future.

“I’m the luckiest guy in the world,” he said.

“I think that’s the groom’s job.”

“Don’t tell him,” he whispered, and her happiness brimmed over into laughter.

Their private moment was interrupted by Jayden pulling on Rey’s dress.

“I had an accident,” he said glumly.

Rey crouched to his level. “What happened?” she asked.

“I was dancing and I forgot to go potty.”

“That’s as good an excuse as any,” said Ben, shrugging. 

“He’s had at least ten cups of that punch,” said Rey, taking Jayden by the hand. Ben followed them into the house. “Luckily, we’re done with pictures and I’ve got his jammies. I figured it’d be late by the time I drove him to my place.”

Ben took Rey’s hand as they returned Jayden to the dance floor in his dinosaur pajamas. The photographer practically ran to snap some pictures of him.

“Talk about some comfy dancewear,” said Rey.

“I’m jealous of him,” joked Ben. His voice turned serious as he pulled her hand to his chest. “You know, Paige is pretty cool to a little boy. She’s new and fascinating and has an interesting job. But it’s you that Jayden seeks out when he wets his pants. It’s you that Finn and Rose feel comfortable leaving Jayden with while they honeymoon.”

“You told me on our first date that the more love a child has in their life, the better. I think I can share.”

Ben squeezed her hand and intertwined their fingers. 

“Let me keep Jayden at my apartment while Finn and Rose are gone,” said Rey. “And then as soon as they get back, I’m packing up and coming to your house.”

“No,” said Ben, giving her a kiss. “You’re coming to ours.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got a couple more of these in the pipeline, a Christmas special and a super flash forward. I’m loving all your requests, so keep them coming! <3


End file.
